Sleepwalker
by candyhigh
Summary: Logan is finally done with Carlos. Oneshot, sad Cargan. T for minor cursing


**I should be working on Hazel Eyes but I was listening to Sleepwalker by Logan Henderson and this idea popped up. So yea, here's a one shot. Uh, enjoy !**

* * *

"I can't do this Carlos." tears slid down pale cheeks. A soft, caramel thumb reached out to wipe away the tears.

"Oh Logie. Shh, it's okay." strong arms enveloped the ravenette as he let out a sob.

Logan was done. It was the last time Carlos hurt him. Yeah, 'last time'. He had given the Latino more chances than he could count. And he swore that this was the last time.

 _ **There was a moment, we said our goodbyes**_

 _ **I sat and wiped the tears from your eyes**_

 _"Logan Mitchell, I swear, if another word escapes your mouth."_

" _What, Carlos? Are you gonna hit me? Tell me, what's worse than you cheating on me?!"_

 _"What's worse is that you don't mean anything to me!" a humorless laugh emitted from pink lips. "Why else would I cheat, huh? I don't give a shit about you!"_

 _ **I'm running through the nightmares you put in my head**_

 _ **Every time I wake up, I'm in your bed**_

That morning, Logan woke up to a hot breath hitting the side of his neck. Tan arms were around his middle, holding him close. At once, the ravenette pulled away from him.

"Mm, what's wrong babe?"

 ** _Lock these chains, throw away the key_**

 ** _Try to stay awake but you grab a hold of me_**

"I didn't leave." Logan whispered, almost to himself. It felt as though a whole cloud of darkness consumed him.

"We made up, if you don't remember. Gosh, I'm so sorry." Carlos said softly, sitting up and running a hand through to pale boy's hair. Logan flinched away from his touch, his eyes becoming glossy with tears. "Loga-"

 ** _Haunted by secrets, my lips are sealed_**

 ** _All of your demons , it turns out they're real_**

 _The little six year old ran around his house. That was until he knocked over a vase, the sound of it breaking able to be heard through out the house. Thundering foot steps made their way towards him._

 _The pale little boy looked up, being met with the cold eyes of his father. His father then proceeded to grab his arm and throw him on the floor, making the back of his head painfully collide with the corner of a wooden coffee table._

 _"You stupid kid! God, no wonder I don't love you. Hell, no one ever will!" the man hissed. It was the last thing Logan remembered before his mother came home, crying out upon seeing him. She had carried his unconscious self to the car and drove as fast as she could to the hospital._

 _ **Try to stay awake but I don't wanna go to sleep**_

 _ **But she said, keep walking sleepwalker, keep walking**_

"He was right. I can't do this Carlos." the tears spilled over. "Oh Logie. Shh, it's okay."

"No, I'm serious. This, I can't. It's too much." Logan said, pulling away, even though he missed the warmth right away.

"Logan, no, I need you-"

"No you don't. I mean, you cheated on me, you've abused me mentally. There's nothing left for you to break. So good job, Carlos Garcia. You've broken me." Logan said, a sad smile spread across his lips.

"Fuck, no! Jus sto-"

 _ **Why won't you let me leave**_

 _ **Just fucking let me out**_

"I'll ask Kendall if he can come for my stuff." Logan got off of the bed, moving to the bed side table. There, he grabbed his keys. On the floor, he grabbed his hoodie and slid it on, already wearing sweatpants.

"You were my first everything Carlos. And thank you for being my last." the ravenette decided then and there that he wasn't going to try anymore. At least, not in the love department.

"Logan! Please." the Latino said, getting up. He didn't want Logan to leave. He knew that he hurt him, so many times. But he loved him, so damn much.

"I'm sorry." Logan said, the tears going down his cheeks turning into rivers. He slipped on some shoes and walked out of the Latino's room. Carlos shot up, running after him.

It was too late, by the time he reached the living room, the door was shut and Logan was no where in sight.

Carlos stopped, leaning against the wall. His breathing slowed, an unbearable pain clenching his heart. It felt as though someone was holding his heart in their hand and was crushing it.

Which is basically what Logan was doing. Despite everything he had down, his heart belonged to the genius. The genius that was gone, the one that finally decided he had enough and left him.

* * *

 **So basically, they were in an abusive relationship and Logan finally decided to leave even though Carlos didn't want him to. Reviews are always appreciated and I'm open to suggestions. :)**


End file.
